


Media Storm

by KatyObsesses



Series: OMND Kurt POV stories [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Article format, Basically a fic entirely made up of Articles and extracts from the internet, Broadway Star Blaine Anderson, Broadway Star Kurt Hummel, M/M, Social Media, Transcript Format, YouTube, YouTuber Sam Evans, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyObsesses/pseuds/KatyObsesses
Summary: December 2017 -> January 2018Newcomer Kurt Hummel will begin ‘Waving Through A Window’ as the titular character in Broadway’s Dear Evan Hansen on February 6 2018 [...] Dear Evan Hansen’s new Connor Murphy, Blaine Anderson, will also begin on February 6 2018.A story told through articles, youtube videos, and interveiws of the lead up to February 6 2018.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Original Female Character(s), Kurt Hummel & Sam Evans, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, pre Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: OMND Kurt POV stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Media Storm

**December 2017 - February 2018**

* * *

An Article from Dec 18 2017

* * *

Broadway.Com

 _BROADWAY_ **_BUZZ_ **

**_Two Newcomers set to take over from_** **Dear Evan Hansen’s** ** _Noah Galvin and Mike Faist.  
_**_By Kate Wrights_ _Dec 18 2017_

**[Two headshots side by side, one of Kurt Hummel, the other of Blaine Anderson]**

Newcomer Kurt Hummel will begin ‘Waving Through A Window’ as the titular character in Broadway’s _Dear Evan Hansen_ on February 6 2018. _Dear Evan Hansen_ 's current star, Noah Galvin, will conclude his limited engagement in the Tony-winning musical on February 4. 

“This musical means a lot to me.” Hummel told Broadway.com, “I can’t wait to tell Evan’s story eight nights a week.”

 _Dear Evan Hansen_ will mark Hummel’s first Broadway credit. He previously worked as a junior assistant at Vogue.com before landing the role at the open casting call in September. Hummel majored in Musical Theatre at Marymount Manhattan and minored in Fashion Studies, graduating in 2016. Born and raised in Lima, Ohio, Hummel started in multiple productions during his schooling including, _Peter Pan, Bare: A Pop Opera, West Side Story,_ and _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ Hummel was also one of the founding members of his high school’s show choir the _New Directions_ who have won Nationals multiple times including in Hummel’s senior year, 2013. 

_Dear Evan Hansen_ ’s new Connor Murphy, Blaine Anderson, will also begin on February 6 2018. Mike Faist, _Dear Evan Hansen_ ’s current Connor will conclude his long time engagement in the Tony-Award winning musical on February 4 2018. Faist was nominated for a Tony in 2017 for his performance as Connor.

“I’m so excited!” Anderson told Broadway.com, “Being on Broadway has been a dream of mine since I was a kid, it’s a dream come true!”

Anderson also landed his role at the open casting call in September. Anderson majored in Musical Theater at the University of Michigan, graduating last year. Anderson is, like Hummel, originally from Lima, Ohio but went to highschool at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. Anderson was the lead vocalist for his show choir, _The Warblers_. Anderson and Hummel reportedly competed against each other at multiple Show Choir competitions and also worked at the same coffee shop in the summer of 2013.

“I found out that Blaine [Anderson] was going to be my Connor the day of my first rehearsal when we literally bumped into each other outside the theatre.” Kurt Hummel told Broadway.com “I hadn’t seen him in five years, but he still remembered my coffee order!”

The winner of six 2017 Tony Awards including Best Musical, Dear Evan Hansen features a Tony-winning book by Steven Levenson, a Tony-winning score by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul and direction by four-time Tony nominee Michael Greif.

* * *

A Youtube Video from Dec 23 2017

* * *

**My Best Friend’s a BROADWAY STAR! | Backstage Broadway!  
** 175,512 views 23 Dec 2017  
ErinBaileySings  
97.5k subscribers

Backstage Broadway!  
Today on Backstage Broadway we talk all about the new  
Dear Evan Hansen cast, Hamilton on the West End, Jes…  
_Show More_

**_The video opens with an animated[intro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvGDGtbhDFQ&feature=youtu.be) in pink, purple, and blue, before a close up on Erin. The background of the video is full of musical posters and memorabilia in soft focus._ **

**Erin:** Happy Christmas and welcome back to Backstage Broadway, where I tell you all the story behind the story! Today we have a _lot_ of fun Broadway news to talk about including something I’ve been waiting to tell you guys for _months_. But I’m going to leave that for last so you guys actually watch this video all the way through. First up, Hamilton’s first West End show was on Thursday…

...

...And last but not least! New casting for Dear Evan Hansen was announced on Monday. Blaine Anderson will be playing Connor Murphy from February 6th of next year taking over from Mike Faist who originated the role...

**_A headshot of Blaine, curls free, appears in one corner of the screen, a photo of Mike Faist on stage as Connor Murphy in the other._ **

... There will also be a new Evan starting on the same day taking over from Noah Galvin…

**_A Picture of Noah Galvin on stage as Evan Hansen appears in one corner of the screen. Erin starts to look visibly excited, her previous newscaster-like persona cracking._ **

... and that person is none other than my roommate and _best friend_ Kurt Hummel!

**_A candid selfie of Kurt, Erin, and Sam appears in a corner of the screen, a circle is drawn over Kurt’s face._ **

... That’s right you guys, the title of this video is _not_ clickbait! My best friend is going to be a _Broadway star_! Now, there's some _extra_ fun in this story because Kurt and Blaine actually knew each other back in highschool. If you guys didn’t already know Kurt and I met back in high school and were part of the same show choir, The New Directions, and we actually competed against _Blaine’s_ show choir, The Warblers, multiple times. They were kind of our rivals because when we first competed against them at sectionals in 2010 we actually tied for first place which basically _never_ happens in show choir…

**_An image of two show choirs on a stage appears on screen, one only males dressed in blazers, the other both guys and girls dressed in complimentary black and white outfits. A trophy is being held aloft by a guy with gelled hair and a short girl._ **

... in the front there, holding the trophy is none other than Broadway actress Rachel Berry, another one of my roommates, and Blaine Anderson. Yes, that is the same guy you saw earlier, it’s difficult to tell because in high school he gelled down his wonderful curls to within an inch of their lives! I have to say, while he definitely looked like something out of old hollywood back then I prefer the curls…

**_A circle appears around one of the members of the mixed show choir and zooms in_ **

...And that’s Kurt! He had a solo in that sectionals, you can actually see it if you go to the New Direction’s YouTube page or click the link in the description… ignore the short girl next to him, that’s definitely _not_ me at 14...

**_The picture zooms in on Erin’s 14-year-old face and present day Erin cringes_ **

... I look like a fetus! Anyway, Kurt and Blaine weren’t just rivals in the show choir circuit, oh no, they were also co-workers in the summer after Kurt’s senior year. They both worked as barista’s at the Lima Bean in Lima, Ohio...

**_The Lima Bean logo appears in one corner of the screen, a picture of Kurt and Blaine behind the counter in the other_ **

... Look how young they look! I honestly _can’t believe_ my best friend is going to be Evan Hansen, if you’d told this 19-year-old Kurt he would be playing the lead in a _Tony winning musical_ he would have asked you if either you’d hit your head or if the role was a gender-bent Elphaba. Side note, Kurt’s rendition of Defying Gravity is _angelic_ , his vocal range is _stunning_ . Trust me when I say you’re gonna _love_ his version of Evan’s songs, I’ve been hearing them non-stop since his first rehearsal at the beginning of the month. Well, I’ve been hearing them since the show came out, really, but yeah.

That’s all I have for this week’s Backstage Broadway! There won’t be an episode next week because as you watch this Sammy and I are on a plane headed to see my family in Ireland for Christmas, but tune in on January 6th for more of the story behind the stories. Don’t forget to Like, Comment, and Subscribe and I’ll see you all in a fortnight!

**_The outro plays_ **

* * *

A Youtube Video from Dec 5 2017

* * *

**catching up with old friends | Vlogmas Day 4  
** 143,954 views 5 Dec 2017  
SamIAm Vlogs  
101k subscribers

I couldn’t film much today because I was invited to see a secret  
project my friend’s been working on, but enjoy!  
Main Channel: www.youtube.com/SamIAmGaming  
_Show More_

_**A slightly unflattering close up of Blaine, he looks tired but happy, the camera has turned to him mid laugh** _

**Sam:** Blaine meet Vlog, Vlog meet Blaine!

_**Blaine, cluckling, waves at the camera** _

**Blaine:** Hi Vlog

_**Sam turns the camera on himself** _

**Sam:** We’ve finally found a guy as nerdy as Erin and I!

 **Kurt (** ** _off camera_ )** **:** No-one is a nerdy as you and Erin, Sam

_**The camera turns to Kurt, catching him with a sarcastic smirk** _

**Sam ( _off camera_ ): ** Dude, he literally reads Star Wars fanfiction, you’re boyfriend is a _nerd_

 **Blaine ( _off camera_ ): **and proud to be!

_**Kurt smiles and rolls his eyes** _

**Kurt:** Not my boyfriend

 **Erin ( _off camera_ ): ** Are you _sureeee?_

_**The camera pans to Erin, she has a teasing smirk on her face, Kurt sighs off camera** _

**Erin:** You know we’re teasing… the amount of times you and everyone else called Sam my boyfriend when we weren’t together…

_**The camera turns back to Sam, held at an unflattering up angle close to his mouth** _

**Sam ( _in a whisper_ ): **Totally boyfriends

_**The camera jostles and moves further from his face** _

**Sam:** Kuuurt that huuurt!

 **Kurt ( _deadpan off camera_ ): **It was meant to

* * *

A Youtube Video from Dec 18 2017

* * *

**my apartment has been overrun with theatre kids | Vlogmas Day 17  
** 185,909 views 18 Dec 2017  
Sam Vlogs  
101k subscribers

So it was announced today that Kurt Hummel is going to be  
the new Evan Hansen on Broadway. I, unfortunately, live with  
the guy and now my apartment is overrun with theatre ki...  
_Show More_

_**A slightly unflattering shot of Sam, he appears to be at a desk in his bedroom, the muffled sound of singing and piano is caught by the microphone** _

**Sam:** So my roommates are running through the entirety of Dear Evan Hansen, as you can probably hear

 **Kurt ( _singing perfectly off camera_ ): ** _Waving through a window ooooh!_

 **Sam:** Now don’t get me wrong I love the musical but *raises voice* I’m trying to record!

_**The camera flips to show Sam’s computer, a video game paused on the screen** _

**Kurt ( _shouting off camera_ ): **And we’re trying to rehearse!

_**The camera shows Sam’s face again though he’s looking away from the camera this time** _

**Sam ( _voice still raised_ ): **You were literally at rehearsals an hour ago! 

**Erin ( _shouting_ _off_ _camera_ ): **Come play Jared! You know you want to!

_**Sam looks back at the camera and sighs with an eye roll before smiling** _

**Sam ( _voice at a normal level_ ): **Looks like I’ll have to record later

 **A cut, a shot of Sam, Kurt, and Blaine smiling as they sing and dance to the last part of** **_Sincerely Me_ **

* * *

An Interview from Jan 26 2018

* * *

**Entertainment Weekly**

**Home > Theatre**

**Newcomer Kurt Hummel on getting the role of Evan Hansen, friends, family, and the rumors surrounding him and his co-star Blaine Anderson.**

_Hummel will take over for Ben Platt's first replacement, Noah Galvin, on February 6 2018_

By **Cathy Whites** January 30, 2018 at 02:14 PM EST

**[A headshot of Kurt Hummel]**

Kurt Hummel is honored to be able to play the role of Evan Hansen as his first lead in a Broadway show.

One might think that the show, emotionally draining enough for the audience, would take a lot out of newcomer Hummel as he rehearses for the demanding title role. However, as he sat down with EW just over a week before his first performance the actor was all smiles and humility. While his predecessors have spoken about the toll that Evan could take on them, Hummel said that he has a way that helps him not get too stuck in the mindset of Evan. Hummel spoke with EW from Twitter’s headquarters in New York, reflecting on _Dear Evan Hansen_ 's enduring success as well as his own relationship to the show. He also touched upon his family, his friendship with Broadway darling Rachel Berry, and the rumors surrounding his relationship with co-star Blaine Anderson who will be replacing Mike Faist as Connor on February 6th. Read on below.  
  
  
**ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY: You’re just over a week away from taking over the role of Evan, how are you feeling?  
  
** **KURT HUMMEL:** Honestly, I’m a mix of nervous and excited. But the cast has been really supportive and I can’t wait to perform the show infront of an actual audience. My roommates have come to watch some rehearsals and I’ve been practicing the songs, lines, and blocking in our living room, but I can’t wait to do it for real. My dad and step-mom are coming down from Ohio to see my first performance, and I can’t wait for them to see the show. They’re both really supportive but neither are Broadway nerds like I am so they actually know nothing about the show, they’re going in blind. [ _Laughs_ ]

 **I’m sure that will make the night even more nerve wracking, having your family in the audience watching you embody the role of Evan.  
  
******I think it will, but in a good way. I’ve asked them not to read any articles about the show before they see it, or listen to the soundtrack, because I want them to see Evan’s story without any preconceived notions about it. All they know is that I, personally, see myself a lot in Evan and that it’s about a kid in high school. I think they assume it’s either about a flamboyant gay kid or a show choir. [ _Laughs_ ] They’re going to be surprised when they see me in that blue polo. I’ve actually been trying to get them to see the show since it came to Broadway, but we’ve never been able to get tickets for when they were in town. I think my dad will really relate to both Larry and Heidi in different ways, and my step-mom, Carole, will... Carole’s been in a similar position to Cynthia, so I think she’s going to really relate to her as well as Heidi.

 **What do you mean?  
  
** My step-brother, Finn, passed away at 19. It wasn’t suicide like Connor but it was just as sudden and heartbreaking. So Carole will definitely see herself a little in Cynthia, I just hope she doesn’t hate me for not warning her. [ _Laughs_ ] Carole was also a nurse and single mother before she married my dad, so she'll probably feel a kinship with Heidi too. Finn would have probably liked the show, Rachel and I would have dragged him to see it with us. He would have liked _Sincerely Me_ the most I think. I like to think that if god and spirits and all that exist that he’ll be there on the day, front row centre.

 **Now, you mentioned Rachel, is that Rachel Berry, Broadway’s darling?  
  
** [ _Laughs_ ] Please don’t call her that, her Ego is big enough already! Yeah, she and Finn dated for a long time in highschool and were engaged before he died. She’s been my roommate since we moved to New York, though she’s more often than not at her fiancé’s nowadays.

 **What did Rachel have to say when she found out you were also cast in the lead for your first even Broadway performance? Did she have any tips for you?  
  
** Well, as you know Rachel’s first role was Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl in 2014. She was barely in her first semester at NYADA [New York Academy of Dramatic Arts] and, well, she dropped out of school, fought with her understudies, and almost quit the role to be in a TV show before we talked her out of it. It’s safe to say that any tips she did have I have ignored or I’ve done the opposite. [ _Laughs_ ] You do not go to Rachel Berry for advice. She once sabotaged a girl who was going to audition for our glee club so badly she transferred schools! All because she was intimidated by her. [ _Laughs_ ] I love Rachel, I do, but she can be a bit of a Diva when it comes to performing.

 **Speaking about glee club and high school, you and your new Co-star Blaine Anderson, who will begin playing Connor Murphy on the same night, knew each other long before either of you were cast in Dear Evan Hansen.  
  
** We were in rival show choirs in high school and then worked at the same coffee shop the summer before I came to New York. I hadn’t seen him since then before I literally bumped into him walking into my first rehearsal! [ _Laughs_ ] It was surreal.

 **There’s a rumor circulating...  
  
** I know what you’re going to ask and no, Blaine and I are just friends! [ _Laughs_ ] 

**I assume you’ve been asked about that a lot.  
  
** Every interview [ _Laughs_ ] and my roommates just make it worse by posting pictures and videos of Blaine and I on social media with #BoyfriendGoals!

 **On a more serious note. The role of Evan is a difficult one, Ben Platt and Noah Galvin have both stated that it was a hard role to shake off.  
  
** It is a hard role to shake off, but I’m lucky because I’m acting beside Blaine and seeing him, a link to my real life and own high school experiences, helps me to keep just on the edge of Evan’s psyche. If I didn’t have Blaine I would be exhausted after every rehearsal. I’ve been where Evan’s been, I’ve been isolated, alone, and even suicidal, I was simply lucky enough to find an amazing group of friends, my glee club, who pulled me out of it before I ever succumbed. There’s a line of Evan’s “I wish I was a part of something” that gets me everytime, because that was me, but I became a part of something, a part of something very special and that made _me_ special. Seeing Blaine reminds me of that, so I don’t ever fall over the edge. 

**What are you, Kurt Hummel, bringing to the role of Evan? Will we see something different to what we’ve already seen with Platt and Galvin?  
  
**I think every actor brings a part of themselves to a role, especially a role like Evan. My Evan is miles away from Ben Platt’s, for example, his anxiety comes through in a different way, he’s still awkward and lacks social graces but the way I deliver some of his lines makes him sound a bit dryer and more sarcastic, or so I’ve been told. But both Evans have been different so far and I think it’s important to differentiate between them. My Evan isn’t Ben’s or Noah’s, but at the core he’s still Evan Hansen.

 **The show is still a huge hit. Why do you think that it continues to resonate?  
  
** Because it’s a story a lot of people can relate to. A lot of people see themselves in Evan, they want to be loved, liked, seen, and heard. And if you don’t relate to Evan you’re likely to relate to one of the other characters on stage. The show isn’t just about Evan though, it’s got an overarching theme of family, and, well, everyone has a family that can be kind of dysfunctional in some way, biological or chosen. [ _Laughs_ ]

 **Speaking of family: Much of the show’s family has been there for a long time now.  
  
**Yes, and it’s amazing to be acting alongside them! They’re all lovely people, really supportive of Blaine and I. They welcomed us into the family straight away. Blaine, Mike [Faist], and I spent a lot of our first rehearsal talking about growing up in Ohio which was definitely a surreal experience. I’d seen all of them act in the show multiple times since it came to Broadway and working alongside them is a dream come true. All of this is a dream come true!

 **This is a role of a lifetime. What other roles have you dreamt of playing?  
**   
I’ve always wanted to play Elphaba in Wicked, but I’d definitely settle for Fiyero. [ _Laughs_ ] Most of the roles I loved in high school were female, because they fit my voice better. I honestly never thought I’d be the male lead in a Broadway show, yet here I am! I can’t wait to see where my career goes next.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson will be taking over from Noah Galvin and Mike Faist in Dear Evan Hansen at the Music Box Theatre on February 6 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I got a lovely comment on the story before this "A Good Day" and I was inspired to write more in this verse, I don't know why I wrote it like this but I love it so much and it's kind of the first ever introduction to my OC Erin (who's the main charecter of a larger Glee re-write I'm working on that this 'verse is a spin-off of) I hope you guys like her!
> 
> And I hope you liked the story too, it was fun to write!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at [KatyObsesses](https://twitter.com/KatyObsesses)  
>  for me ranting about this series and other things.


End file.
